


Wick With It

by mmmdraco



Category: Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: The Secret Garden, Colin/Mary, feel like running</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wick With It

Colin is strong and tall as he stands, the muscles of his calves already twitching toward motion. Mary finds herself drawn up by his side by something unseen that is probably hidden in the deepest part of his dimple. When he moves, she is right behind with her hair sailing out behind her and she is wick with the glory of the movement.


End file.
